Was it a Mistake?
by FireSaiyan0021
Summary: My first fanfic ever. Grace and Karen are not sure on what happend the night before but they know they woke up naked in Karens bed.


Note: I dont own the tv show Will & Grace. I'm just a fan. uh...on to the fanfic!

**Was It a Mistake?  
**

Chapter One: Morning

Light shines through the blinds of Karen walker's bedroom and with that Karen's maid Rosario walks in and yells, "Get up count drunkula!" Karen doesent move but the person under the covers next to her does. A red head popped her head out of the covers only wearing a long white t-shirt and she had a pounding headache. Rosario turned back around seeing Grace next to Karen and walks out mumbling, "Well...I dont wanna be here when the bitch wakes from her eternal slumber..." "Ugh...where am I?" Grace rubs her head and looks around. Karen hears someone and her eyes shoot open and she jumps up with the covers around her. "Grace! What the fuck are you doing here!" yells Karen. Grace blinks. She too was confused wondering how she got here...and what happend last night. Karen was naked with the covers around her breasts with a not quite happy look on her face. Grace Adler looked at Karen Walkers face and swallowed hard and blushing slightly. "Well! Awnswer!" yelled Karen. "I..dont know...I dont remember..." Grace said quietly. Karen looked at Grace and rememberd what happend the night before.  
Karen rememberd feeling sad for grace and her eyes widen in shock. "Oh no..." she mumbles to herself. Grace looks at herself and she nearly falls out of Karen's five thousand dollar bed. "Oh god! Dont tell me we.." Grace stopped herself when she seen Karens shocked look. "No...Of course not..." Karen said grabbing her blue silk robe from the floor and putting it on and getting out of the bed. "Then why are you naked? And why -" Grace was cut off as Karen points to her and yells, "Just get out of my mansion!" Grace looks down as she then rememberd that she had a fight with Will and he had kicked her out. "Kare...I cant do that..." Grace says. "Why the hell not!" Karen says crossing her arms. "Will kicked me out last night" Grace looks to Karen and she sighs. "Call Wilma and see if he's still pissed off...if he is...then I guess you can stay here one more night..." Karen says walking to the bathroom and closing the door, locking it. Grace was shocked. Usually Karen would say "who cares" and kick her out but this was a change.

At Will Truman's appartment Will was up and ready for work, dressed in a grey suit and a slightly better mood. He was starting to miss Grace and her being up really early and waking him up. "Hmmm...I wonder were shes at..." he says to himself as he pours a cup of coffee. Will walks over to the table and puts his coffee cup on it and walks to the appartment door and opens it and grabs the daily news paper and closed the door walking back to the table. When Will sat down Jack comes in the appartment with a smile on his face. "Hey Mr.Fatty pants! Big news!" Jack says as he walks to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. "What? You found that gay porn movie you made years ago?" Will says taking a drink of his coffee. "No, Better. You know that cute guy from the club I met last night? I got his number!" Jack says excidely as he closes the refrigerator door with a water in hand. "Wow...as always..." Will rolls his eyes going back to reading the paper. "Awww...whats wrong" jack says sitting down next to will.  
"Nothing..." Will sighs. "No really, whats wrong" Jack says crossing his arms and legs, sitting back. "Ok...well Grace and I had a fight last night and she stormed out." Will said putting the paper down and looking at Jack. "So...you people have more fights then cats and dogs." Jack sighs. "Whats that supposed to mean!" Will yells abit. "Well, you do." Will knew Jack was just stating the obvious. "Well anyway, I'm worried about were she went..." Will says. Jack shrugs and sighs boredly, "Probly work, saying its 10:00" "Well...she would of called by now." Will got up and walked to the phone and looked at it, "Damn it! These are the times I wish she had a cell phone!"

Grace looked around for a phone or somthing close to it for a hour and gave up. She walked back to Karens room and sat on her bed looking around untill the bathroom door opened and karen walked out taing her robe up with steam comming from the bathroom as she exited. Karen seen grace and sighed, "Why are you still here.." "Well that didnt last long" thought Grace as she got up. "Well I cant find a phone or even a cell phone." Grace said. Karen rolled her eyes, "Man...for a redhead you sure act like a blonde..." Karen walks over to a stand and picks up a blue cordless phone and Grace laughs. "Oh...stupid me..." "Yeah...stupid you..." Karen says with a slight smile as she gives the phone to Grace and sits next to her. Grace looks at the phone and in the corner of her eyes she kept a eye on Karen. Somthing was making Grace uneasy about how Karen was acting. "Well...what are you waitin' for? New Years?" Karen said. "Oh...uhh...sorry." Grace said looking back to the blue phone and dailing Will's number.  
On the secend ring Will awnswered with a "Hello" in a cheerful voice. "Hey!" Grace said with a smile. "Grace, where the hell are you? I was worried all night!" Will said with a worried voice with a slight sigh. "Dont worry. I'm at Karen's place." Grace said. "Karens? She actuly let you stay there?" "Yeah...surprising, eh?" Grace said with abit of a laugh. Karen rolled her eyes and yawned laying on her bed. "So will, are you still mad at me?" Asked Grace. "Nah...just dont eat the last twinky or I will be!" Will said with a laugh. "Ok. I'll be home later" "Ok, c'ya then." With that they both hanged up.  
Karen sat up quickly hearing the word "Later". "Whoa Whoa Whoa! Later? No your goin home now!" Karen yelled. Grace smiled, "You know Karen...I think your mood has been changing tword me..." "No it hasent..." Karen blushed. Grace turned around and crawled to Karen and slightly smirked. Karen was cought offguard by how Grace was acting so suddenly. Grace got closer to Karen untill it looked as if they were about to kiss. "So...do you remember what happend last night?" Asked Grace. "N..no..." Karen said crawling backward untill her back got to the pillows and her head hit the backboard gently. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest and her breathing got faster as Grace crawled back to her. Karen now was starting to get nervous yet excited about the look in Grace's eyes. "G...Grace...honey...what..are you doing?" Grace didnt awnswer she just gave another smirk and brushed her lips agenst Karens lips. Karen closed her eyes and knew the kiss was comming. Grace then pulled her face away from karen and she sat on the bed looking at karen with a laugh.  
"Damn it! Dont do that!" yelled Karen. Grace smiled again, "I'm sorry but I liked the look on your face...not like your normal personality though." Karen rolled her eyes again and layed back onto the bed. "Well you didnt like it...but your nipples did..." Grace laughed looking at the two lumps in karens silk robe. Karen then looked to Grace and gave her a wink, "Oh...who said I didnt like it..."

To Be continued...


End file.
